


Heavy Rain

by GRiDGALAXY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRiDGALAXY/pseuds/GRiDGALAXY
Summary: Rain can leave you feeling tense and uncomfortable.This is how Yusaku feels as he comes home drenched by rain - he had forgotten his umbrella when he had left for school that morning.Luckily, Ryoken is waiting for him.





	Heavy Rain

Knock knock.  
The sound of somebody at the door pierced through the splashing of heavy rain.

Ryoken opened the door.  
“Yusaku! You're soaking wet!”  
Yusaku nodded. His hair was messy and stuck to his forehead, and his school uniform drooped and clung obnoxiously to his skin.  
Aside from the drenched clothes and hair, Yusaku was shivering and looked exhausted. Even more so, he seemed somewhat stressed and tense.  
“I forgot my umbrella today.” Yusaku said, fed up, his voice low and tired.  
“Come in, I'll get you dried up.”

Yusaku entered the house, put down his bag and slipped off his waterlogged shoes drowsily. Ryoken helped him remove his jacket, before untying his tie and putting it aside. Ryoken pushed the soaked bangs off of Yusaku’s eyes and forehead gently. “I'll make some tea, you can go into our room and get changed into something dry.” Ryoken said, placing a soft kiss of Yusaku's forehead.

Yusaku did as he was asked and slipped into something more comfortable, then sat on the side of their bed and waited quietly for Ryoken to come.

“Here you go, Yusaku. It’s nice and hot, so it should warm you up.” Ryoken said, entering the room and offering Yusaku one of two mugs from a tray he brought into the room.  
“Thank you.”

Ryoken put the tray down, took a folded blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around Yusaku. Yusaku sipped at his tea and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket sleepily. Ryoken smiled gently, enjoying the sight of Yusaku relaxing.

Ryoken sat beside Yusaku, and placed his arm around his back. They both sat on the edge of the bed, sipping hot tea and leaning into each other. No words were exchanged; they both wanted to quietly soak up the calming presence of one another.

Yusaku finished his tea and Ryoken put the cup back on the tray, alongside his own half finished mug.  
“You look like you could use some much deserved rest, Yusaku.” Ryoken purred, wrapping both arms around Yusaku.  
Yusaku nodded and hugged Ryoken back weakly.

Yusaku climbed under the covers and lay still. Ryoken pulled the bed covers up and tucked Yusaku in, before kissing him on the head and giving his hair a small pat.

“Sleep well, Yusaku…”

Yusaku fell asleep almost immediately, lulled by the deep tones of Ryoken’s voice and the rhythm of his petting.


End file.
